Plutia
Plutia (Pururut in the Japanese version), also known as Iris Heart, is the Console Patron Unit (CPU) of the Ultradimension's Planeptune. She is introduced as Noire's close friend. In her human form she is relaxed, ditzy, and hard to have a casual conversation with. However in her goddess form her personality drastically changes. Neptune calls her "Plutie" as a nickname. She is very laid back and it is impossible to tell what she is thinking at any given time. Her hobbies include making stuffed dolls and taking naps. She does her job as CPU only when she feels like it, which is never. She rarely gets angry, but when she does, it usually causes trouble. Plutia represents the Sega Mega Drive, although her name was inspired by Sega's practice of naming consoles after planets.http://www.ariablarg.tv/2012/11/interview-nisa-hyperdimension-neptunia-victory/In her goddess form however,She becomes a complete sadist and enjoys harming her foes.Whoever comes across Iris Heart will suffer from trauma for a while. In Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, she acts as the secondary main character, allowing Neptune to stay in the the Ultradimension Planeptune Basilicom with her when she first arrives in the other Gamindustri and helping her find her way back home. Profile Plutia Appearance Plutia's appearance looks similar to Neptune in certain areas, but for the most part it looks as if she is dressed in pajamas more so than regular clothes. She has long, light purple hair in a braid to the back and light pink frill ribbon tied to it. Her eyes are magenta in color and she wears a white choker like Neptune's around her neck. Her dress is teal with a mix of pink, white, and light orange with thigh high socks and bear slippers to match. Personality Plutia is very calm, almost to the point of always seeming tired. She is kind and somewhat of a ditz but with minor sadistic tendencies. Much like Neptune, she tends to leave her duties as goddess ignored and spends most of her time either sleeping, making dolls, or playing around with Neptune. Plutia, also like Neptune, makes friends very easily due to her relaxed and caring nature. Iris Heart Appearance Iris Heart's appearance in this form is akin to a dominatrix. Her hair becomes iris blue while her eyes turn into a slightly darker shade of magenta. She wears a black, one piece bodysuit with high heels and traces of magenta on the legs, torso, and arms which is also accompanied by a set of matching earrings and a choker. Personality Iris Heart is the goddess form of Plutia. Not only does her voice change (in the sense of her no longer speaking so slowly), but her personality does too. Iris Heart, simply put, is a sadistic dominatrix which earned her the name “Sadie” from Neptune. Everyone tries their best to keep her out of this form due to her actions always proving to be bone-chilling and frightening to enemies and allies alike. While she is sadistic in this form, she still retains Plutia’s caring aspect as well, but just shows it in a different way. Relationships Main Article: Plutia/Relationships Story Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Plutia first meets Neptune when she falls from the sky and lands on Noire in the Ultradimension. She introduces herself as the CPU of Planeptune which leaves Neptune in surprise. Plutia, Neptune, and Noire end up going to the Zeca Ruins where they are faced with Arfoire and Pirachu who have the CPU Memories they are looking for. When Plutia transforms into Iris Heart, she takes the CPU Memories by force and hands them to Neptune and Noire, allowing them to access Hard Drive Divinity (HDD). Throughout the game, she helps with a number of problems involving the Seven Sages and the other nations. She easily befriends Neptune and also becomes friends with Blanc after helping her take back Lowee. After the events disbanding of the Seven Sages and helping Peashy regain her memory, leading to the fall of Eden, Plutia and the others head to the Gamindustri of the Hyperdimension to stop Rei Ryghts from using her power to destroy both dimensions at the same time. With their combined powers, Plutia and the rest of the CPUs are able to defeat Rei, but just barely. If it had not been for the Rei of the Ultradimension showing up at the right moment and helping to stop the Rei of the Hyperdimension by assisting Plutia in trying to destroy the dark energy that had made Rei so powerful, then Gamindustri would have most likely been destroyed. In the conclusion of the game, after saving both Gamindustri's the portal that had been opened to allow all the Ultradimension CPUs to travel to the Hyperdimension was permanently opened. This allowed Plutia to go and see Neptune whenever she wanted to play. Gameplay Main Article: Plutia/Gameplay Equipment Weapons Costumes Accessories Skills Combo SP EX Finish EXE Drive Musical Themes Plutia's Theme: In Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, Plutia has her own theme that first plays when she reveals her goddess form after taking the CPU Memories from Pirachu and giving them to Neptune and Noire. Plutia's theme mainly plays when she activates HDD and turns into Iris Heart, but not all the time. Plutia's theme is not included in the Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory OST. Other Appearances Games Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 While Plutia appears in Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 as a playable character through downloadable content (DLC), she does not have any scenes. Megadimension Neptunia VII Despite not appearing in the base game, she is mentioned by Nepgear and the older Neptune when the two meet each other for the first time. However, she does appear as a DLC Scout, alongside with Peashy, Kei Jinguji, Mina Nishizawa and Chika Hakozaki. Geki Jigen Tag Blanc + Neptune VS Zombie Gundan Main Article: Plutia/Geki Jigen Tag Blanc Cho Jigen Taisen Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls Yume no Gattai Special Main Article: Plutia/VS Sega Hard Girls Anime & Books Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation Main Article: Plutia/Anime Videos V Plutia SP Skills= |-| V Iris Heart EXE Drives= |-| V EX Finishers= |-| V Plutia bonus voices= |-| B+NvZ Plutia Sample= |-| Etymology While her main goddess form design is based off the Sega Mega Drive, Plutia's name is based on a console prototype which has never been released from Sega called the Sega Pluto, an unreleased video game console developed by Sega during the 1990s. Only two prototypes were ever produced (Pluto 01 and Pluto 02, respectively), both presumably from around the 1997-1999 period. This is also the time period where Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, the game she makes her first appearance, takes place in at the beginning in the Ultra Dimension. Iris Heart is named after the color term iris, which usually refers to shades ranging from blue-violet to violet, that is reflected in her hair color. Quotes Main Article: Plutia/Quotes Trivia *Like Neptune, Plutia's personality and appearance undergo a dramatic change in goddess form in comparison to their human forms. *Plutia's usage of dolls animated by magic as a form of an attack is a reference to Lulu from Final Fantasy X. *Along with Peashy, Plutia's attacks between forms are entirely different from each other. *Unlike Neptune, most of Plutia's Proccesor Unit sets are based on real Sega consoles and are named accordingly. **As the story progresses in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, Plutia receives a number of Processor Unit sets in this order: Megadrive (Sega Mega Drive/Genesis), S3-2X (Sega 32X), STV-00 (Sega Saturn), and White Cast (Dreamcast) being the final storyline Processor Unit set she receives. This could be related to how the Dreamcast was the final home console developed by Sega. *Despite not being something she can do while in battle, Plutia/Iris Heart appears to have some form of mind control, as she was able to convince Noire to want to go to Lowee after being locked in a room with her for a while. *On the status menu in Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1, her Japanese name, Pururut, is seen on the bottom of her image. **The same applies to Peashy, whose Japanese name is Pish. Navigation References Category:CPUs Category:Goddesses Category:Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 Characters Category:Ultra Dimension Residents